<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Voided by Elle_est_vivant, TsunamiStarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654217">Voided</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_est_vivant/pseuds/Elle_est_vivant'>Elle_est_vivant</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz'>TsunamiStarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Apocalypse, But mostly angst, F/M, M/M, Serverwide pandemic, Some Fluff, deadly virus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:41:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24654217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_est_vivant/pseuds/Elle_est_vivant, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of servers is crumbling under the weight of a deadly virus. Nobody knows where it came from, and nobody knows how it works, but everyone knows that it’s dangerous and there isn’t a cure. It is only a matter of time before the universe falls.</p><p>The Hermits are some of the few who haven’t been affected by the virus yet.</p><p>Keyword: Yet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Etho/Daniel M. | VintageBeef, GoodTimesWithScar/Cubfan135, Iskall85/StressMonster101, Oliver Brotherhood/Charles | Grian, Renthedog/Docm77, TangoTek/ImpulseSV/Zedaph, Xisumavoid/BDoubleO100/Keralis, ZombieCleo/JoeHills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Apocalypse</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>An event involving destruction or damage on an awesome or catastrophic scale</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>When someone thinks of the word apocalypse, they most likely think of abandoned cities, lots of death, and hordes of zombies shrieking at the sound of an undead mouse scurrying in an alleyway.</p><p>Well for the people of this universe, apocalypse takes an entirely new meaning.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>A new, deadly, and highly contagious virus has arrived in the universe, utilizing servers’ connection to Limbo to easily spread to servers from the inside. Some of the bigger servers with stronger world barriers—and overall smarter people—have been able to prevent the virus from getting in. One of those, Hypixel, is acting as a large haven for refugees of overtaken servers. Simon and his admins have been working diligently to keep the people who have escaped to the server safe, though it is more difficult than anyone could think.</p><p> </p><p>The hardest part about taking refugees in is having to leave people behind if they’ve come into contact with the virus.</p><p> </p><p>The virus, which had been named the Voidmind virus, directly attacks the brain of the host. It eats away the conscious mind and will of the host, absorbing it as power, and leaving the host as a mindless and will-less drone. The Voidmind earned its name because fully fledged drones have purple and black eyes, with no pupils or irises. Their eyes look similar to a galaxy in the void, or some even have eyes that mimic the portal to the End. Those who have seen them and lived to tell the tale have made it clear that the eyes of the sluggish, zombie-like Voidmind drones drill into your soul; that it’s the most disturbing thing that they’d ever seen.</p><p>Few of the more experimental scientists were able to report that the Voidmind drones had the ability to speak in one voice and perfectly in sync too. They hypothesized that the Voidmind acted as some sort of hive-mind, connecting the drones’ limited consciousness to allow them to speak simultaneously. They had also reported that hosts’ eyes only turn void-like once their consciousness has been completed deteriorated. This makes determining who has it very difficult. Though there are ways to detect it, the host could have it for days without showing symptoms. If the host is having trouble with memory, or if their tone is becoming strangely monotone or grumbly, then they might have come into contact. Other than those symptoms, however, there aren’t many other known ways to detect if someone is ultimately beyond saving.</p><p>The same scientists had begun experimenting for a cure, but they ultimately got infected before any headway was made.</p><p>Some people who had slimly avoided encounters with Voidmind drones had reported that when they aren’t being roused and rallied to track hosts down, they go into a somewhat “dormant” state; walking slowly and sluggishly, and mumbling noises in a language far from English.</p><p>Others have just resorted to calling them zombies, despite knowing that the Voidmind is plenty more complex than a simple undead virus.</p><p> </p><p>There are those who have chosen the highly dangerous task of killing any drones that come their way, despite knowing the consequences of doing so.</p><p>There are also those who have chosen to live in fear. With the fact that there is no cure for the Voidmind combined with its high contagiousness, those in hiding can only wait and pray to the heavens that perhaps some day, a solution is found.</p><p> </p><p>But the looming reality is too big for everyone to ignore it forever:</p><p> </p><p>Some problems just don’t have solutions.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*sweats* Apologies for the months long delay for this, but it’ll be updated more frequently, I promise!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was as any day, he supposed. Get up out of bed and attend the daily meeting in the Shopping District. Xisuma would check everyone’s vitals and they’d all collectively check on the borders of the server and how strong it’s barrier against its connecting portal to Limbo was. Everyone would be tasked to list off any potential ill feelings or symptoms; though nobody would ever write anything down. Xisuma would occasionally fill them in on any headway he made on research of the Voidmind, though it only happened very rarely. If anyone had any questions or announcements, they would speak them then and there, and any answers or reactions would be given accordingly. And then afterwards, the meeting would be dismissed.</p><p>Grian hated it. He hated this way of life. Nothing was natural anymore; it was all planned, scheduled. Nothing like life when it was normal, when serverwide meetings were sporadic and special. When gatherings were brought together for fun and not for function. When there wasn’t a deadly virus knocking at their doors.</p><p>One might ask why they haven’t just closed their connection to Limbo entirely if they had no cases of Voidmind. Grian himself had asked that, to which had been answered that their portal connection to Limbo was the sole thing keeping the server and their home alive. No server could be established without having a portal connection to Limbo. If the portal was gone, everything and everyone in the server would vanish. It was logical. Limbo was the only way to traverse through servers; it was the only way to get to different servers from homeworlds. But, many saw it as a stupid life mechanic. Scientists labeled the Voidmind as a ‘brilliantly evolved virus’ to know to attack the heart of servers themselves. It was a huge eye roll. The virus wasn’t intelligent, it was just a virus searching for hosts, being spread by the idiots that weren’t precautionary in the most dire of times..</p><p>Grian returned to his mansion as he did every morning after the meetings. The smokestacks no longer had fires burning in them, snow covered the rooftops where he’d given up on shoveling it off. The inside of the building had been long forgotten, Grian only staying in the basement where he lived with his villagers. Being around the villagers didn’t help life feel any more normal. They were the definition of routine; get up at the crack of dawn, work at their stations, trade, and go to bed at the earliest sign of dusk. It hurt Grian so much. Building did nothing to help keep his focus off the constant danger that could very well already be in their world.</p><p>Sometimes, Grian would fly down to his Nether mansion, where he’d get to be in an environment with a little more constant life in it. The piglins would sit in their bartering cubbies, slowly getting dispensed the last of the gold from the gold farm. Said gold farm had been disarmed, as Grian no longer had a use for gold. Why would he? Everyone kept to themselves now. Shops had been closed down, any serverwide activities stopped. It was heartbreaking.</p><p>At least the deactivated gold farm gave Grian plenty of zombified piglins to hang around. Many of those that had slowly made the upside down mansion their home had come to recognize Grian, and have nearly become doglike with the pure, raw emotion that they can show with the extent of their remaining intelligence. It warmed Grian’s heart—more than he cared to admit—to see the zombified piglins and piglets crowd around him, groaning happily as he glided through the door. Even the piglins of the bartering stations had stopped being so aggressive towards him when he came in with no golden accessories. </p><p>Grian would often sit against the wall, whispering gentle stories of his pre-Voidmind adventures to the zombified—and occasionally not zombified—piglets that crowded around him. He would watch their ears perk up, their eyes shine, and he would often find himself questioning whether or not piglins could actually understand English. More times than not, he would stand completely believing that they could.</p><p>There were some days, though, that not even being around the kindhearted Nether creatures would keep his mind distracted. Today had been one of those days. Grian was just aimlessly flying across the server, still staying distant from the other Hermits’ bases, as he doubted anyone wanted visitors. This family had grown so broken and thin; they could barely classify as family—or even friends—at this point. Only those in preexisting relationships saw each other outside of the morning meetings.</p><p>Grian found himself landing on the top of Mumbo’s living base, hearing the faint beat of the heart and the rattling of the chains it hung from. His best friend was nowhere to be found, which made Grian’s heart a little more calm as he sat down on the top of the central tower. Encountering the one who he held fond feelings for wasn’t really what he was searching for. What he was searching for, however, was a place to sit and listen to life. And the jungle was full of it. So, Grian sat. For how long, he lost track of. He sat, and listened. Parrots squawking, insects chirping, leaves rustling, wind howling. It was perfect. </p><p>For the first time in a long while, Grian was left to his thoughts, and he wasn’t negative about it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>